


Control

by reijeux



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/pseuds/reijeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus prefers being in control at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written a month ago, and I've been iffy on posting it at all since there really isn't a plot, but UH. HERE IT IS.  
> Sorry for anything that sounds awkward!

He couldn’t believe what kind of noises he was capable of until he heard himself make them.

When the younger would bite into his shoulder or dig his fingers into his hips until his nails left near-red indents in the flesh, he would let out the most foreign noises he didn’t realize he could make. He didn’t hate very many things, but if there was one thing he hated most, it was not being in control of what was coming out of his own damn throat.

Trip knew this.

Trip knew him _so_ well, and he took advantage of his knowledge at every opportunity.

However, that did not mean Virus had nothing to get back at Trip with. He knew for a fact that Trip would completely lose his mind whenever the older man would suddenly snap his hips a certain way, and that Trip got off on being completely dominated, bound, and ridden into oblivion.

They did everything they could to take each other down, and each session would result in bleeding and throbbing bruises that would last days, and Virus would always find the taste of marshmallows or cotton candy lingering on his tongue until he brushed his teeth after.

Virus did not mind a single thing they did together, but when Trip triggered those fucking noises, that was crossing the line. Virus _thirsted_ for control, and if some punk thought he could take that from him, he had another thing coming.

He knew very well of Trip’s obsession with him. He had known since they were children. It never bothered Virus, of course; in fact, he found Trip’s obsession fascinating. They never discussed it once, and just let everything fall into place with Virus playing the undefeatable leader.

 _Undefeatable_ is right, until Trip would find his way down Virus’ thighs, bite some _magical sensitive skin_ Trip discovered one evening months ago, and Virus would suddenly find himself completely weak and open to him.  
Virus was completely defenseless against Trip whenever they had their intimate moments together, and it honestly scared him.

He wasn’t scared of what Trip could do to him or how far he could go, not at all—he was scared that Trip would one day turn the tables against him at any given moment _whenever_ he felt. He was scared of how much power Trip held over him—how much power Trip _didn’t_ know he had over him.

How could he have lost to this boy? This _puppy_ who continuously follows him around and copies everything he does to extreme measures?

 _How_ could he have lost?

Trip’s _scent_ , his _mouth_ , his _hands_ , his _back_ , his _skin_ —Virus was _weak_ to all of him, and especially so when Trip filled him _completely_. Trip continuously biting at him and breathing curses heavily into his ear—yeah, he was weak against those, too.

This man made him weak and defenseless and lacking every sort of control that he couldn’t stop making all the delicious sounds Trip loved hearing him make, he couldn’t _stop_ feeling _good_ with each thrust, each bite, each _scratch_ Trip left in his skin.

He almost _craved_ not having control over what his body does or what sounds he makes.

While he had his fearful moments of the power that Trip had over him, he still _knew_ that Trip would never turn on him.

And when each session was finished, when Virus felt his superiority returning to him, he’d simply push the younger man away and roll over in bed to go to sleep.

“You're getting better.” he’d say. “Don’t forget that you can’t sleep in here.”

And after Trip would leave, Virus would lay awake for a little while longer, ignoring the lingering feeling of a part of himself suddenly missing once again, before falling asleep enveloped in Trip’s scent.


End file.
